System S
by AzawaRocks
Summary: The daughters of Makoto, Ami, Minako, and Rei always dreamed of being Sailor Soldiers and the five best friends aimed to prove themselves but first they'll have to become Sailor Senshi. What will become of them without a Moon Princess? Can the five girls save the universe before it's ripped to shreds by a new evil force?
1. Prologue

Me: This idea is just something I came up with, and I'm just gonna run with it and have fun.

… … … … …

Before Crystal Tokyo, a new generation of Sailor Senshi were born. This generation because known over the years as a misfit generation. They didn't have a connection to the Moon Kingdom, they didn't have their very own Moon Princess. These five Sailor Scouts had to make their own without help from their parents. Who were their parents? Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Rei Hino, and Ami Mizuno.

The five girls were the twins, Noemi and Aki Kino, and their group of friends, Miki Aino, Kimiko Hino, and Wakana Mizuno. Noemi and Aki were quite a pair, always fighting with each other. Aki was the spitting image of her mother, she had brown hair that went to her shoulders and green eyes. Her personality, however, was more like her father's. She was harsh and strong. Psychically, she was slightly stronger than Noemi. Now, Noemi's personality was more like her mother's, she loved cooking and being kind and sweet. She looked more like her father though, having short light pink hair and bright red eyes.

Miki was the one who always broke up their fights. She had long blonde hair like her mother and brown eyes like her father. She was obsessed with beauty and always did everyone in the groups makeup and hair. She constantly wore her hair in two long twin braids with small red bows at the bottom to hold them in place. However, besides her style, she was incredibly shy. She got that from never knowing her father, scared of what evil he could be. She was very close to Kimiko, whose personality was similar to hers.

Not many people would realize that Kimiko was Rei's daughter at first, because, besides looks, they were not very similar. Kimiko had black hair that she kept up in a ponytail and purple-black eyes like her mother. She, however, was not a hot head. She was gentle and very spiritual. She looked up Wakana and Aki a lot, the two strongest of the group.

Wakana was the final member of the group. She had light blue hair and green eyes, her hair was constantly worn up in a bun. She played the electric guitar and was teaching Kimiko to do the same. She was a resident hothead, the only calming things were water and music. She loved her father very much and after tragedy struck she began rebelling her mother. The five, amazing, got together well. The group was very tight-knit and close, always relying on one another.

Each of these girls could be great without being senshi. They could live in harmony. But sadly, they didn't want that. They wanted to be strong and able to protect people, like their parents. This is the story of those five girls, striving to be the best they can be.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 1: Sleepover

Noemi: Yay, sleepovers

Aki: You are too enthused about this.

Noemi: You are excited too!

Aki: So?!

Me: Anyways, let's go.

… …. … … ….

"Kimi-chan, hurry up!" Miki yelled to the older girl. The two were already late in heading over to to Wakana's house. Ami had vacated the house for the night, trusting the girls to be safe. Noemi and Aki were already there, screaming at each other for whatever reason, and could be heard down the street. Miki and Kimiko had came together and were running up the street, Miki the faster of the two. Once they both reached the door, they threw open the door and walked in.

"Stop it you two!" Wakana yelled. Aki was currently on top of Noemi, pulling her short hair as Noemi was trying to shove Aki off. Kimiko looked to Miki who went up to the two girls, pulling Aki off Noemi and stepping between them them. She stuck her arms out and after a minute the two had give up and were back to being friends.

The first thing the group did was let Miki do everyone's hair and makeup. Noemi was first, then Aki, followed by Wakana and Kimiko. Afterwards they did normal girl things, paint each other's nails and play truth or dare, which included Aki running through the neighborhood in just her undergarments and Kimiko revealing that she had a crush on the boy that lived next door. As the night reach the early hours of the next morning, the girl's were sitting around in their pajamas and Wakana was telling a scary story.

"So the girl opened the door to the bedroom, and in it there was the mutilated body of her best friend!" Wakana said, her voice getting louder as she neared the end of the sentence. The other for girls screamed out at the end, Noemi jumping into Aki's arms who then dropped her onto the floor. Before the girls could completely regain themselves, the story was continued, "Then, as she went to examine the body and felt a hand touch her shoulder!"

"AND THEN THE SAILOR SENSHI CAME AND SAVED HER!" Noemi shouted to keep everyone from screaming again. She then sighed and laid down on her sleeping bag. She said, "Wouldn't it be cool to be a Sailor Soldier?"

"I've dreamed of it everyday of my life," Miki stated, the others nodding in agreement.

"It's never gonna happen," Aki stated. "If so, why aren't we Senshi already?"

Wakana pushed Aki's shoulder, having her lay down as the other's followed suit. Kimiko then pulled her hair down, starting to talk. "Don't be a cynic, Aki-chan. Our mother's got their powers when they needed them and we will too."

"We wouldn't even have a Moon Princess." Aki stated.  
"Auntie Usagi is pregnant," Kimiko replied. "Plus, we wouldn't need one, would we?"

"Well, our mothers all worked with Auntie Usagi, but I don't see why not," Wakana said.

Aki rolled her eyes, "Not you too. Fine, if our mothers got their powers when they needed it, we'll do the same. We'll put ourselves in danger to get them!"

"Y-You aren't serious are you?" Miki stammered out. The shy girl was easily frightened and held the top cover on her sleeping bag to her chest.

"I say we do it, then we can all be a team together!" Noemi said, sitting up and putting her hand in the middle of the circle made of sleeping bags. Everyone else sat up as Aki put her hand in. "Let's do it."

"I'm in!" Wakana said, sticking her hand in the middle.

"Well...if you all are in, I'm in too." Kimiko said, placing her hand in as well. Then she looked to Miki. "Miki-chan, come on."

"I-I don't know..." She muttered, shifting slightly. The girls all gave her encouraging smiles as she slid her hand in. "Fine, you guys win."

"Best friends and teammates forever and ever!" Noemi yelled as they all threw their hands up. The girls then laid back down and went to sleep, plans dancing through their head.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 2: First Attempt?

Wakana: So now I get to be a Sailor Soldier right?

Noemi: But I wanted to be the first Sailor Soldier.

Me: Uh...I'll just awkwardly sit here while everyone enjoys the chapter.

… … … … …

A few weeks had passed since the sleepover and school had just started. It was lunchtime and the girls were all sitting at their usual table. The group all pulled out their bento boxes, though Noemi and Aki's were the most delicious out of all of them. After they finished, there were about 10 minutes left before the hour was over. Miki decided to speak up, "S-So when are we starting out plan?"

"There hasn't been much danger lately," Aki stated.

"What about those kidnappings?" Wakana brought up. Everyone looked to her confused. "Oh right, they haven't been on the news yet. I overheard Mom talking to Auntie Makoto about them. They've been going after blonde girls."

"B-Blonde?! I'm blonde!" Miki cried out, her hands moving to her blonde braids. She sniffled as she shook lightly. Kimiko wrapped her arms tightly around Miki to calm her.

A smile graced Noemi's face as she spoke, "Miki-chan, this could be your chance to become a Sailor Senshi! Come on, just get kidnapped. It won't be so hard and if anything goes wrong, we'll save you!"

"You aren't Sailors yet!" Miki stated in a sad fashion, her hands to her face. Before the conversation could continue, classes were starting back up. After school was out, Miki and Kimiko were walking to Miki's house to study. On the way, Kimiko had stood to tie her shoes again. During that time Miki had continued on and turned a corner to be confronted by two males in dark clothing.

"You're coming with us, missy," The taller one said with a smirk. Miki tried to run away and push through them but the other caught her by one of her braids and picked her up.

"L-Let me go! KIMIKO HELP!" Miki called out. Kimiko heard this and started to run but by the time she turned the corner, her friend was disappeared from sight. 'Oh no,' Kimiko thought. 'She didn't become a Sailor Soldier. I've got to tell her mom.' And with that, she ran off to Miki's house, yelling for Minako.

Once arriving, Minako had the door hanging open after hearing Kimiko yell. "What's wrong, Kimiko?"

"I-It's Miki," The girl panted. "She's been kidnapped!" Minako gasped, pulling Kimiko inside and yelling at her to stay put and lock the doors before running outside and out of sight.  
…

Miki was sitting among a group of girls who had also been kidnapped. She shook out of fear. Hours had passed since she had been taken. She knew her mother was going to come and save her. Just as she was starting to lose hope, the door to the warehouse swung open. In the doorway was her mother as Sailor Venus, "Kidnapping little girls is nothing anyone should do. I, Sailor Venus, will stop you!"

"Like you can stop us!" A male called out, pulling out a gun.

"Watch me! Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus called out. She raised her right hand up, index finger pointed before lowering it, her left hand holding her right arm steady as she fired off the beam. The beam pushed the male and his accomplice back, knocking them into a wall and causing them to be knocked unconscious due to how weak they were. As the cops started to pull up, Sailor Venus grabbed Miki and ran off, leaving the police in charge of the crime scene.

Once at home, Sailor Venus turned back into her normal state, Minako Aino, and sat Miki on the couch next to Kimiko. She then had Miki tell her story of being stopped on her way home. Minako nodded, "This wasn't your fault okay?"

"I-I know, mama," Miki said. Kimiko was then sent home after saying goodbye. During that time, Kimiko and Miki exchanged a look, one that could only mean that her mother was not to find out about the plan to purposefully run into the kidnappers. And with that, Kimiko left and headed to the shrine that she and her mother lived at.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 3: Robber

Wakana: Why? Why didn't it work?

Miki: How should I know?

Kimiko: Maybe we have to try again

Miki: N-No way!

Me: ….You guys should start reading.

… … … … …

"What?! You mean you didn't get your transformation pen?" Noemi screeched out, her mouth then covered by her sister. People were still in the school even though they had all meet up in the abandoned hallway students were not supposed to be in because of construction.

"Shush. That is weird. Noemi and I heard on the news about a string of robberies. We're going after them tonight," Aki said.

"We are?" Noemi asked, getting and elbow to her side as a reply. "I mean, of course we are."

The other girls smiled to them, admiring their bravery. The group then split their separate ways. Wakana went to the bus stop to catch the city bus home, Kimiko and Miki were going to Kimiko's house to study together, and Noemi and Aki were heading home on their bikes. Only, they merely stopped at home to feed Makoto some lie about being invited over to Wakana's for dinner and how they were going there. They left their backpacks and bikes at home, running into town.

"Aki, are you sure we'll catch them?" Noemi asked.

"Of course, they have a pattern. This way," Aki said, dragging her into a store. They then waited around for a few hours before a woman in high heels, snapping bubblegum walked in and pulled a gun on the store.

"Kay so guys, you know the dealio. On the floor, and you, cashier lady, money in the shopping bag, like, now," She said in a high pitched voice. She looked like one of those fashion snobs from school that Aki hated. While, Noemi laid on the floor, Aki just rushed the girl.

"Aki!" Noemi screamed, pushing herself back up while Aki used her momentum to spin one leg up and kick the gun away, causing it to slide across the floor to Noemi's feet. She picked it up, looking it over. "It's fake? Why?"

Aki smirked lightly, "You're in for it now, lady."

"Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?" The woman asked as she grabbed Aki by her collar, tossing her towards Noemi. Noemi caught her sister as they were knocked back. Aki glared at the woman as she stood.

"Actually, her mother did," a voice from behind the woman. The voice came from Sailor Jupiter. Aki and Noemi exchange a look of fear. "I happen to know their mother fairly well. Now then, going around robbing stores is intolerable. I, Sailor Jupiter, will punish you! Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The woman brought her hands up beside her, sending the spinning disk at the lady. It only scraped her, but the force was enough to push the lady back so that a cop could come up and handcuff the lady, then escorting her away. Sailor Jupiter then left, but shot Noemi and Aki a look that could only be interpreted one way, which was "Get. Home. NOW."

Once at home, they were greeted by two extremely unhappy parents. Their father was rubbing their mother's shoulders. Obviously, the girls were in trouble. "You lied to me. Not only that, but you though you could take on robbers!" Makoto shouted. "What were you thinking?! You know what, I don't care. Phones on the table, then to your room. You are grounded!" The girls complied, Noemi set her pink bedazzled phone next to Aki's black phone with a skull keychain before they headed up to their room. The girls knew they'd be on punishment for some time.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 4: First Powers

Noemi: Punishment is horrible

Aki: I hate being in lockdown. This is all your fault.

Noemi: Mine?! It was your idea!

Me: I'll break this up, enjoy~

… … … … …

"So we are on punishment," Noemi stated with a sigh as they group of 5 was walking to the bike rack were Noemi and Aki's bikes were locked. "I'm just sad we can't come over to study. I really needed help of that science test and Wakana's mom could be really helpful."

"Pfff, my mom bolts whenever we all are at my house. She goes 'shopping', remember?" Wakana said with a laugh.

"If you ask her a science question though, she'll stick around and help. Remember when I asked for a question on my science homework last year and she spend a whole hour explaining it?" Miki asked.

Noemi nodded, "Of course, that's why I wanted Auntie Ami's help! But we are stuck in prison."

"We really need to go, Noemi," Aki stated. The two said their goodbyes, unlocked their bikes and rode off towards home. What would happen if they were even a minute late from their set time to be home would be harsh, to say the least. Which caused the girls to rush.

"I can't study with you guys tonight," Kimiko said, a saddened look on her face. "Mother needs me to pick up some things at the store and get home. Have fun together though!"

"Looks like it's just you and me, Miki-chan," Wakana smiled brightly to the girl.

Miki grinned, she always had fun alone with Wakana. Plus, she needed Wakana's help for a surprise. She spoke softly, "Let's go, I need you to help me with something. I'll call you later Kimi-chan!"

They blonde and bluenette went their way while the black haired girl headed her own. She stopped at a store to buy some herbs for the shrine. On her way home, she heard a scream in terror. Curiosity struck the gentle girl and she ran towards the noise. Once she got there she saw a large monster. It had black skin and red eyes, a large build and giant muscles. She knew it was something the inner senshi would take care of, right? They really have been working more with the police and probably didn't know of the attack yet. Just then, her eyes fell onto something barely in her vision range. She was drawn to it.

When she saw it, she couldn't believe what she saw. She bent down and picked it up. In her hands she held a grape colored Transformation Pen. 'No way,' she thought. 'I can't be the first one to become a Sailor Senshi. I wasn't even trying.' Behind her she heard some noise, causing her to slip the pen into her pocket and turn. She spotted Sailors Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter.

"We are the Sailor Senshi and on behalf of the moon, we will punish you," they said in unison. While a fight began, Sailor Mars ran over to Kimiko.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

The girl sighed, "Mother-I mean, Sailor Mars, I heard someone in trouble. I had to come. It's in my blood."

"Go home Kimiko," The Sailor ordered. Just as Kimiko was about to walk off, Jupiter ran over to Mars and Kimiko.

"Sailor Mars, it's a human. A witness said so. But Sailor Moon isn't here to transform it back to normal." Jupiter stated. Kimiko heart jumped out of her chest and sped up about a hundred paces. All her mind went to was the Transformation Pen in her pocket. The girl felt faint but she knew what she had to do. She felt it in her heart, in her soul. She didn't need anyone to tell her, like how Luna told Usagi how to transform into Sailor Moon, she just knew. Slowly, she slipped the pen out of her pocket as the fight continued on in the background.

"Where did you get that?!" Mars screeched.

"I found it. I have an idea," Kimiko said. She slowly brought her arm up, holding the Transformation Pen in her hand. Her arm was shaking but she knew in her heart that it was the right thing to do. She took a deep breath, "T-Taran Power, Make Up!"

With the phrase, the pen activated. Deep red colored flames came from the pen, wrapping around the girl's body in a similar fashion to her mother's transformation. Flames then rose from the ground and in a flash, her transformation was complete. Once finished, there stood Sailor Taran before Mars and Jupiter. She had on a grape colored skirt and heels that laced over her feet, the bows on her outfit a deep red. "Call me Sailor Taran," She said "I'm one of the Sailors in the new Sailor Senshi"

Mars and Jupiter exchanged a look, which only could confirm what Taran or Kimiko had realized. She was one of the next generation of Sailor Senshi and her friends were the rest, and that she had to use her power wisely.

"A little help?" Venus asked, as Mercury was slammed into a wall. They couldn't destroy the monster, could they? It was a person, and it was against their morals to destroy someone. Taran had an idea however, being a very spiritual person she was in touch with her powers easily and grasped them better than the others.

"Allow me," Taran said. She brought her hands together in front of her chest before raising them, palms up, to the sky. As deep red flames encircle her her wrist, she called out "Flame Heal!" Her flames from her wrist then shot off as she motioned her hands down swiftly at the monster. The rings of flames flew that way, stretching over the monster's torso. In one deep red, fiery explosion, the monster was reverted to a human man who was knocked out on the ground.

The Sailors all checked around before reverting back to civilian forms. Kimiko was then surrounded by four mothers. Rei asked, "How on Earth did you know how to do that?"

"I felt it in my heart and I knew what it was," Kimiko said, barely holding up a calm composer. She didn't understand how she knew it in her heart but she did. "Can you not tell your daughters yet? I think they might end up a little jealous."

The mothers all agreed not to tell and they also said they weren't going to work with Kimiko. "We have the Moon Kingdom to protect," Minako said. "The rest of your Senshi has to be formed and you have to find your place to protect"

Kimiko nodded, she understood how truly important being a Sailor was now. She also understood how, more than likely, she would have to fight to save Earth or she would have to leave Earth to save whenever she be needed. The girl was smart like that, and she blamed her mother for it. It was the connection of her heart, mind, and soul, that lead her to these things, her spiritual training causing the strength in the connections. Kimiko could only hope that the other's could come to understand these concepts.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 5: New System-System S

Kimiko: I don't know if I should tell anyone...

Me: Trust yourself?

Kimiko: That's so helpful.

Me: Erm...just go ahead and enjoy everyone...

… … … … …

The next day, Kimiko was extremely nervous, she didn't know whether or not to tell the others. Her transformation pen was hidden in her backpack which laid on the floor next to her desk. It was third hour, Kimiko's science class with Wakana.

"Kimiko, you've been acting weird today," Wakana said before class, causing Kimiko to sweatdrop.

"I just haven't felt well," The girl muttered the lie, hoping the other would believe it.

Wakana squinted as she looked over Kimiko, sure the girl was normally pale but today she looked at lot worse the usual. "Do you need me to take you to the nurse?"

"I think I might go after class, I'm sure it's nothing," Kimiko said as class started, Wakana walked back to her sit as the science teacher started to drone on. Midway through class, the teacher said something that caught Kimiko's attention.

"I'm sure you heard, but last night a new planetary system was discovered with multiple planets, including one that seems to look like an Earth," The teacher said, causing Kimiko to turn as whiter as a piece of paper. The girl slowly raised her hand and was called upon.

"M-May I go to the nurse? I-I am not feeling too well," Kimiko asked the teacher who nodded. The girl grabbed her bag and started to leave, but Wakana caught her eye. The girls shared a look before Kimiko rushed out of the room, quickly followed by Wakana who fed the teacher a lie of helping Kimiko to the nurse.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wakana asked in a hushed tone. Though it was hushed, it was obvious the girl felt betrayed.

"T-Tell you what?" Kimiko asked, continuing towards the nurse's office. Wakana quickly caught up to Kimiko and shoved her up against the lockers, however it was done in such a fashion to minimize the noise.

Wakana looked straight into Kimiko's eyes as she spoke, "You. Know. Kimiko. I'm not an idiot, I am my mother's daughter after all."

"Please don't tell everyone else! If they know, they might be upset!" Kimiko quickly spoke as Wakana let her down.

"Fine, I'm going back to class, get to the nurses office and pretend to be sick," Wakana said. She was obviously upset with Kimiko for lying but understood she would've done the same thing in her position. The two girls went their separate ways, neither noticing the only other person in the hallway, probably due to the fact the person had been shoved inside of a locker during the passing period.

During lunch, Kimiko went to research this new solar system. She cracked her hands before diving head on into the research. This new solar system was referred to in most science articles as System S, sort for System Soltorant. The star the planets circled was called Cobalt 12. Closest to Cobalt 12 was Taran, followed by Sotanum, Gaia, Meden, Mol and Nol. Before she could look more into each planet details she was approached by the librarian to say that the next class was about to start, causing Kimiko to log off and quickly collect her things, running off to her next class.

…

Later that night, Wakana had a concert at a small restaurant she worked at once a week. She was the live entertainment, she would sit on a stool strumming the acoustic guitar the restaurant provided as she sang a gentle melody. The night was running smoothly, the only thing out of place was a male. He had golden hair and brown eyes, and he kept twitching, which was a distraction to Wakana.

After a short set, the twitching male had left. Then, the unthinkable happened. Everyone's favorite waitress, Wendy, started changing. She became a tall monster with green scales for skin and a sharp, pointed tongue.

Wakana's eyes widened at the sight when she walked out back out on stage to perform another set. The restaurant was in shambles, and sitting there on top of the stool as if it was placed was a navy blue Transformation Pen.

Wakana walked up to it, eyeing it suspiciously. She picked it up and held it in the air, and nothing happened. The beast then turned to her and started to move towards her, causing the girl to scream. Just as all hope was lost, then came a voice from above. "I am Sailor Taran! I have come to save the day and rescue this restaurant."

Sailor Taran jumped down, landing on stage next to Wakana. Wakana's eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of her head. Wakana yelled out "KIMIKO?!"

"No, I am Sailor Taran! You need to hold that up in the air and call out 'Sotanum Power, Make Up'," Taran commanded.

"Okay...Geez, get off my case," Wakana said before holding the Transformation Pen in the air. "Sotanum Power, Make Up!" Suddenly, the rod activated as sea foam green bubbles to form from the pen. They wrapped around Wakana's body completely. Once the bubbles popped she was transformed into Sailor Sotanum. She had a navy skirt and flats with sea foam colored bows. "Oh. My. Sotanum."

"Right? Anyways, we need to turn it back into a human!" Taran said, pushing Sotanum down to dodge a swipe of the overlarge hand of the monster, now unoccupied from the transformation. "Try an attack! You'll know the name, just do it!"

"Uhh..." Sotanum looked dumbfounded before getting knocked into Taran. Then, the girl became mad. She pushed both hands out, palms facing the monster. "Aqua Calling!"

The girl, in one fluid movement, pulled her arms back, swiping them around and pushing them back into their starting position. Then, three balls of seawater were produced and sent flying at the monster, hitting the same spot in it's chest three times. Then, it was Taran's turn. In the same motion as last night, she close her palms in front of her chest. She then raised them up to the sky, palms up with deep red flames encircling her wrists shouted, "Flame Heal!"

The rings shot off her wrist before she pushed her hands down and towards the enemy, the rings flying towards it. The flew over the monster and encircled in around it's chest. A deep red fairy explosion happened, and the monster reverted itself back to Wendy the Waitress. The girls then high-fived, just as their mother's showed up on scene.

"Well, well. Another one taken down by the new Senshi," Venus stated.

"Yup, and now we better get going. Come on Sailor Sotanum," Taran said, pulling Sotanum backstage as they reverted to their civilian forms. The two had a lot to discuss.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	7. Chapter 6: Jealousy

Wakana: I'm a Sailor too, how cool

Kimiko: Yeah, now we can keep each other's secrets

Me: Right...well enjoy!

... ... ... ... …

"Kimi-chan, what is happening?" Wakana asked as the two walked home from the fight, Kimiko having gotten the okay to stay with Wakana and Ami for the night. Ami was already home, having caught a ride herself.

"Well, what's happening is that we are becoming Sailor Senshi. I think it's us kids of the inners. But here's the thing, there are six planets in the system we get our names from, but there is only five of us." Kimiko said.

Wakana looked confused as she tilted her head to Kimiko, "So you think Usagi's child will be the sixth?"

"No. Remember, Usagi's child came to the past and was Sailor Chibi Moon. I think our sixth isn't from Earth or the Moon Kingdom Wakana-chan." Kimiko said. "I think our Sixth member comes from the planet that's said could support life like Earth does, Gaia. And the scientist who named the planets specifically said the names came to him through a dream, 'as if they were destined'. Don't you see Wakana-chan? There is someone from Gaia here who is pulling the strings to name the planets right and other things. I think they are the reason we got our Transformation Pens the way we did. They weren't given to us, we found them laying there as if they were deliberately put there."

"You've had way too much time to think through this Kimi-chan," Wakana said. "However, I'd have to agree. That means the next Scout revealed will be Meden, and I think it'll be Miki-chan. I mean, Mol and Nol just sound similar, and don't their paths cross during their rotations around Cobalt 12? It only makes sense that Sailors Mol and Nol will be Noemi and Aki."

"Exactly. See, you've got this. You are smart just like your mother, Wakana-chan," Kimiko said with a nod. "I don't think the next scout will be revealed for a few days merely because of how close we were to getting our powers."

Wakana frowned to Kimiko's comment, she had a gut feeling the other was wrong. The girl shook her head, "I don't think so. Why reveal our powers so quickly and not space it out even further? I think we are needed for something, which is why we were given out Transformation Pens and got our powers."

"That could be true," Kimiko said. All the way to Wakana's house, the two discussed what possible horrible things could be happening that they had to take care of, which made the girls laugh.

…

The next day, Miki was disheartened. Kimiko didn't meet up with her on the corner they usually met up on to walk to school together, then when Miki got to school she saw Kimiko walk up with Wakana. The two were giggling and Miki felt completely left out. Her closest friend was taken away by some hothead. Then, all throughout the morning, Kimiko left Miki to talk to Wakana whenever she got the chance. At lunch, Miki didn't sit beside Kimiko like normal, Wakana did.

By the time the two had a class alone, without Wakana, Noemi, or Aki in it, it was the final hour of the day, their history class. Before class, Miki confronted Kimiko. "Why have you been ignoring me all day for Wakana-chan?"

"Miki-chan, I haven't been ignoring you," Kimiko said.

"Yes you have. Every time we are talking and she walks by, you'd walk off. What's going on? Are you in love with Wakana-chan? Is she your new closest friend? D-Do you hate me?" Miki pressed, her eyes filling with tears. Before Kimiko even had a second to answer, the other burst into tears and ran out of the classroom.

"Miki-chan wait!" Kimiko shouted, running after Miki. The black haired girl was stopped at the door, having ran into her teacher. The teacher sent her back to her seat as class began. The girl muttered, "It's not what you think."

Meanwhile, Miki had ran into the nearest girls bathroom and sat down against the far wall. Her knees were to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs as her forehead rested on her knees, sobbing. Her sobs could be heard from the hallway, which caused a ginger girl to walk in. She had long red hair that almost reached the floor and silver eyes, one of the new students that entered the school at the beginning of the year. She slowly approached Miki, who looked up from the sound of footsteps.

"Hey, are you okay?" The girl asked.

"N-no. My b-best friend hates me," Miki cried out, causing her to break out into tears again. The other girl kneel down and wrapped her arms around Miki tightly. Miki buried her face into the ginger's shoulder, crying until she couldn't anymore.

The other girl then pulled back, looking Miki in the eyes, "How do you know she hate you? Did she say so?"

"N-No, but she didn't have to. Her actions said the truth," Miki whimpered, wiping her face off with the back of her hands.

The other sighed, "Are you sure there isn't something else going on that caused this?"

"W-Well no-" Miki started, before getting cut off by the other.

"Exactly. I bet she doesn't hate you. There's probably another reason," The other said.

"Y-You're right!" Miki said with a grin. "She probably has something planned out! Wait...why aren't you in class?"

"I have free period this hour, I was going to return a book to the school library when I heard your cries. Thought I'd see if I could help," The other said. Miki believe the girl almost instantly, "Well, maybe you should go back to class, but I think school is almost out. By the way, my name is Daichi Gianna. I'm a transfer from somewhere far away. You can call me Gia though."

"I'm Aino Miki, you can call me Miki-chan!" Miki said with a smile. "I'm glad to meet you Gia-chan, can I help you return the book?"

"Sure!" Gia stood, helping Miki to her feet as the two made their way out of the bathroom and to the library. By that time there was only a few minutes left in classes. The two had polite conversation all the way to the library as they got to know each other. Then, they realized they had the same gym class and study hall. Miki was a little surprised that Gia had two study halls but she explained that she had signed up for courses late so she had little selection for extracurriculars and had the extra study hall instead.

By the time the book was returned and the two made their way the Miki's locker, the bell had rang. Kimiko bolted to Miki's locker, surprised to see the red-head there. Once Kimiko got there, she asked "Miki-chan, who is this?"

"I am Daichi Gianna, Miki-chan's new friend," Gia said with a smile. "I have to get going but Miki-chan told me a lot about you, Hino-san. I hope you two get along very well now"

After Gia left, Miki turned and smiled to Kimiko. "Isn't she nice, Kimi-chan?"

"She sure is, she's new this year then?" Kimiko asked.

"Uh-huh," Miki said with a nod, placing a text book in her school bag before shutting her locker. "Are you ready to go?"

Kimiko nodded, she was surprised that Miki was acting so normal. The girl hesitated her next sentence, "So you aren't upset then?"

"Nope. I bet you just can't tell me yet. It's probably a surprise or something really good that you'll tell me when the time is right," Miki said with a smile. The two girls then walked out together, as if nothing had happened earlier.

... ... ... ... ...

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 7: Transformations in Style

Wakana: So I guess I was wrong, there was no attack for the last few days.

Kimiko: You could be somewhat right though, we don't know when the next attack will be.

Wakana: Right, it could be any day now.

Me: Enjoy~

... ... ... ... ...

It was finally the weekend. There had been no attacks or mishaps since Wakana discovered that she was a part of the sailor senshi. The time had come for the monthly annual shopping trip however, Noemi and Aki could not go because they were still on punishment until Monday which was a huge let down. Miki, Kimiko, and Wakana had decided to still go.

"Yes, no?" Miki asked after she came out of a dressing room. She spun around in a green tank top with a white crop top overtop and a white skirt.

"Lose the white skirt, change into denim shorts," Wakana said after she left her dressing room. She was wearing a gray halter top and a black skirt which got the okay from Miki and Kimiko, who happened to be sitting out because she had spend the allowance for the month.

The day had gone completely normal so far and the group was already most of the way done with their trip. They had bought ice cream, or rather, Miki bought ice cream for everyone as they sat in the food court. Once Miki left to throw away everyone's cups, Wakana and Kimiko looked to one another.

"Do you think anything will show up here?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm not sure-wait," Wakana said, nudging Kimiko to looked in the same direction she was. It was the same boy from the night of her concert and he was doing the same twitching motion again. "Him! That's the boy I saw at the concert. I'm sure of it."

"He is cute, isn't he?" Miki said, having approached the group once more. She just believe that Wakana saw a cute boy, which cause her to giggle. She the nudged Wakana twice, "Go on, talk to him."

"I don't think that's such a good i-" Kimiko started to speak. Before she had a chance to finish, Wakana was already up, walking towards the boy. "Well...this could be good or bad."

Before Wakana could get there, another boy walked past her target causing him to bump into him, then stand. The golden haired boy then started to leave, causing Wakana to rush after him, "Hey wait!"

The boy turned for just a second to face Wakana before quickly running off. Wakana just ran straight after him. "Stop!" She called. "I'll get you, you punk!"

Miki giggled, she always thought Wakana was funny around new people. Miki was completely obvious so far to as what's going on. As Wakana ran off the lights in the food court went out, for barely a split second. In that time, the monster was formed from the boy that got bumped into, and Kimiko ran off after Wakana. It had a sword for one arm and yellowed skin.

"Kimi-chan?" Miki questioned aloud before spotting the monster. She ran away from it, tripping over a knocked down chair "Wah!"

"Stop monster, it is I, Sailor Taran!" A voice came from a darkened exit, two Sailor Scouts were standing next to each other. Sailor Taran and Sailor Sotanum, their outfits standing out as they stepped out into the light.

"And I, Sailor Sotanum, in the name of the blue planet, Sotanum," Sailor Satanum said, before the sentence was picked up again by Sailor Taran.

"And in the name of the fire planet, Taran," Sailor Taran continued

"We will punish you!" They finished in unison. Miki's eyes widened at the two girls. They looked exactly like Kimiko and Wakana, and then it hit her. It was Kimiko and Wakana, that's why they didn't come back to get her.

"Woah," She muttered, removing her eyeline from the Sailors to the monster in front of her. From her position, it couldn't see her, and she planned on keeping it that way. That was until the monster took a step forward, knocking things aside and causing a chair to run into her. The girl yelped and got all of the monster's attention, causing her to push herself up and run to avoid a cut from the monster's sword. During that time, Sailor Sotanum pushed her hands forward.

"Aqua Calling!" Sotanum called out, pulling her arms back before swiping them around and pushing them forward. Three balls of water were formed and sent towards the monster, which just cut through them. As Miki rolled out of the monster's range, she noticed something in eyesight.

"What the-Is that what I think it is?" Miki questioned quietly, walking over it in the shadowed empty store. A grey Transformation Pen lay in wait for the young girl, she picked it up and turned back to the fight. She made eye contact with Taran, who nodded to her.

"You know what to do, transform into Sailor Meden!" Sailor Sotanum called out as she pushed Taran out of the way. Miki paled, never once thinking she could actually become a sailor senshi. The girl nervously held up her Transformation Pen, then remembered what her mother once told her.

"Fake it until you make it, Miki. I know you don't believe in yourself but I believe in you, you can do anything you set your mind to," Minako once told her. Miki smiled at the memory, holding her arm steadier.

"Meden Power, Make Up!" Miki called out. A array of silver and orange sparks came from the top of the pen, creating a glimmering effect that surrounded her body, whipping the girl's hair out of her braids. In a large sparkling flash, the transformation was complete. The girl stood in a fuku with a silver skirt and deep orange bows, Sailor Meden. "Sailor Meden here, how can I help?"

"Mind attacking that guy so that Sailor Taran can get a shot in?" Sailor Sotanum asked, causing the monster to turn and face her. Meden winked, raising her right hand up with a wide smile on her face.

"Spark Blades!" Sailor Meden called as she spun on one heel, 5 sparks in her hand before she quickly swept it down. The sparks then lit up and grew into stars, spinning and hitting the target's back in a X formation before the tips sparked inside of the monster's back. The monster roared from the sparks, spinning to face Sailor Meden. Sailor Taran used this distraction to clap her hands together. She repeated the actions she was used to before whistling to the monster.

"You ready for this? Flame Heal!" The girl sent the rings of fire flying off her wrists and everything went normal. That was, until the rings became a large fire. The monster was still there, to the Sailors' surprise. "W-What?! It didn't work! What are we going to do?"

"That didn't change it back!" Sailor Sotanum said before ducking an attack. Sadly, she wasn't quick enough and the sword caught her sleeve. She was picked up and thrown into a wall. "O-Ow..."

"Sailor Sotanum!" Sailors Taran and Meden cried out in unison. They needed some help and fast, or else the monster was going to take out the whole mall. It had been evacuated of civilians but the girls didn't know if the inner senshi were going to come or not. Sailor Taran ran and tackled Meden, who didn't see the monster's next attack. "Be careful. We need to stay safe!"

"I-I know! What can we do?" Meden asked, looking up at Taran.

Taran just shook her head, "I have no clue."

"Allow me to help you," A female voice came from the darkness. A girl stepped out, she was in a royal purple cloak with a hood, so that her features couldn't be shown, "I am Sailor Gaia, let me handle this. Get your friend to safety. Go, now!"

Sailors Taran and Meden looked stunned for a second before following the other's orders. They ran to Sailor Sotanum and wrapped her arms around their necks, starting to help the girl out of there. From behind they could hear movements and groans, Sailor Gaia called out "Sonic Healing Blast!"

There was a flash of light from behind them, and a loud boom. When it was all done, the monster was reverted back to human and Gaia had disappeared. The three other Sailors reverted to the civilian forms and headed home for the night.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 8: Kimiko's Birthday Bash

"Oi, Kimi-chan," Wakana said, rushing up to Kimiko in the school halls on the next Friday. "After school do you want to come to my house?"

"Of course! Have you seen Miki-chan though? I think she might be out sick," Kimiko said in a worried voice. Miki was, after all, the person she was closest to in the group. The two never fought and worried about each other a lot.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I hope she's okay," Wakana said, walking off. But, she lied. She knew exactly where Miki was. Miki was at Wakana's house, setting up for Kimiko's birthday party. The date was September 18, and that meant it was Kimiko's birthday. Miki was setting up with Noemi and Aki, Wakana running cover as they did. Their parents all had it setup to work out.

After school, Kimiko and Wakana met up. "You know what was so weird," Kimiko stated as they started to walk towards Wakana's house. "Miki-chan, Noemi-chan, and Aki-chan were all gone today."

"Geez, if they got us sick too, I'll be mad," Wakana said.

"So you do think they are sick then?" Kimiko asked.

Wakana nodded, sighing as she spoke, "It's the only thing that makes sense."

The two girls continued walking and made it to Wakana's house shortly. They dropped off their stuff on the couch, Kimiko sitting down. Wakana dragged her out back with her friends and family gathered. "No way!" Kimiko shouted. "You guys shouldn't have!"

"It was Miki-chan's idea," Noemi said, causing Kimiko to throw her arms around the blonde.

"Miki-chan, you shouldn't have!" said Kimiko, causing Miki to blush.

"I-it really was no problem," the shy girl stammered out. "Anyways, you have to make a wish on your cake so we can eat it then play these games that are set up."

"I don't need a wish," Kimiko stated with a serious look. "I have everything I could want. Friends, family, fun. What's better than that?" Miki smiled lightly, knowing that she made the right choice in a friend. For the next hour or so, Miki and Kimiko ran around as a duo, playing games and eating cake while Wakana, Noemi and Aki were a trio.

Makoto leaned over a chair that Ami was sitting in, at a table with Minako and Rei. Usagi was unable to attend because she was at the Moon Kingdom. "Letting Noemi and Aki off punishment fell great into this," Makoto said. "You know, those two are always getting into trouble."

"Hopefully not too much trouble, Mako-chan," Ami said.

"Naw, nothing I can't handle," Mako shook her head, turning to Rei. "Rei-chan, did that feeling get worse?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that since I feel it on Earth, our daughters might not be able to handle it." said Rei.

Minako shook her head, "Our girls can do anything if they put their minds to it. What's so bad about this feeling anyways?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it's something big. And it's not happening here either, so we won't be able to back the girls up," stated Rei.

"It's outside of the Moon Kingdom but that doesn't mean the outers can't help," inserted Ami.

Mako nodded, "Yeah, we are all getting worried over nothing."

"Says the one whose daughters aren't Sailor Scouts. Mine was first, remember?" imputed Rei.

"Rei-chan, please. You need to stop worrying so much over Kimiko," said Mako. Just then Kimiko and Miki ran up to the group of moms, the other side of the group greeted by Noemi, Aki, and Wakana.

"Hey Mom, can Kimi-chan and everyone else spend the night tonight?" asked Miki.

"As long as everyone else is in agreement with it, why not?" stated Minako as she stood. "We are leaving soon. Everyone who is coming should pack their bags and be out my house by 8 o'clock, alright?"

"Got it, Auntie Minako!" the four other teenagers called out in unison. A few hours later, the party stuff was torn down and all the girls were at Miki's house. The sleepover commenced that night and Minako cleared out of the house, who was planning on going on a date, finally over her ex-husband, whom she never truly loved, leaving her and her child.

… … … … …

Leave comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. See you next time!


End file.
